


Academe

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-29
Updated: 2004-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Written for Earthseed. She wanted AU, Lex as a grad student in jeans





	1. Academe

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"Earth to, Kent."

 

Clark swung around to look at Chloe. "What?"

 

"What are looking at? We need to get this finished."

 

"Yeah, okay."

 

He bent back to the book they'd been using for research. But every now and then, he'd look up across the quad. He'd managed to lie to himself all during high school, but once he hit college, the truth had refused to hide. Metropolis had a thriving gay community, and Clark had given up his virginity in the back room of a club his second weekend in town. 

 

Chloe looked up and realized Clark was distracted again. She smacked his arm. "Clark, what are you looking at?" She twisted around to look in the direction he was facing.

 

Across the quad, she saw a man surrounded by several people. He tilted his head back as he drank from a blue bottle. Chloe turned as a low moan came from the man beside her. She grinned her most wicked as she watched her friend salivate. 

 

Clark watched the bald man laugh at something one of the group said. He stood and turned to reach into the cooler that was setting on the low wall. The jeans the other man was almost wearing slipped down revealing a strip of white flesh. A sound much like a whimper came from Clark's throat.

 

"Down, boy. You can't play on that field."

 

"What? I don't know what you mean, Chloe."

 

"That's Lex Luthor. I'd heard he came back for his graduate work. His father wanted him to come into the business but he's insisting on getting that degree. His mother left him a fortune so papa's purse is unimportant to him. He's not going to waste his time with an undergrad, farmboy, Clark. He could have any woman he wants."

 

"I can look, can't I?"

 

"That's about all you'll get to do. Try to keep the drool in check."

 

Clark looked back in time to see Lex Luthor fellate another bottle, red this time. He tried to will his cock down, but that organ wasn't listening. It wanted to go over, butt in on the group and introduce itself to the sexiest man he'd ever seen. 

 

"I can see we aren't going to get anywhere as long as he's over there. I'll see you later, Clark."

 

He watched as she gathered her books and stuffed them into her backpack. He cringed as she headed, purposefully toward the knot of people surrounding Lex Luthor. She barged up to him as if she talked to the rich and powerful every day. He grinned down at her as she spoke then his head swiveled toward Clark.

 

Clark wished the ground would open up and swallow him. He grabbed his books and began stuffing them in his backpack. As he started to rise, he felt the presence next to him. 

 

"Your friend says you're looking for some help with Greek history. I'm quite well versed and would be willing to offer tutor services."

 

Clark looked up into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. He continued to his feet and tried to think of something to say. Leave it to Chloe to put him in an embarrassing position. She knew he didn't think that quickly when his libido was tripped. 

 

"I'm sorry, she shouldn't have done that. I really can't afford to pay a tutor. I'll work it out."

 

"I don't need to be paid, not in money anyway. We could work out a barter system. Maybe you could wash my porche."

 

Clark relaxed a little under the influence of the nice smile on the other man's face. "That'd be easier than bailing hay."

 

"I'm sure. So shall we get together tomorrow afternoon? Say one?"

 

"Okay. Where should we meet?"

 

"Why don't you come to the penthouse? I have an extensive library for reference."

 

"Ah…okay. Will I need a map? I haven't been in town that long."

 

"It's in the tower, tallest thing in town, you can't miss it."

 

Lex smiled as the beautiful boy in front of him blushed. This might just be one of the best things to happen to him in a while. 

 

"I'll see you tomorrow." 

 

"I look forward to it." Lex started to turn and stopped. "I should have your name so the doorman will know to send you up."

 

"Clark, Clark Kent."

 

"See you tomorrow, Clark."

 

Lex walked back toward his friends as Clark headed toward the dorm. Lex sat on the wall and one of his companions turned to him. "Slumming, Lex?"

 

"If you'd stop looking down that patrician nose you'd find a world full of interesting people. You don't have to be rich to have a brain."

 

"Well, at least he's pretty." 

 

The crowd laughed and Lex found himself more annoyed than he'd ever been at Jason. He soon excused himself and headed for the penthouse. 

 

The next afternoon, promptly at one Clark entered the lobby of Luthor towers. He gave his name to the doorman and was led to the private elevator. A card key was inserted and Clark stepped in. There were only three buttons – garage, lobby, and penthouse. He tried to relax as the car took him up at a rapid pace. 

 

When the doors opened, Lex was waiting. "Hello, Clark, right on time. Did you have any trouble finding the place?"

 

"Funny. Do you pay comedy writers?"

 

"Purely adlibbed." Lex led the way into a large living room that had windows floor to ceiling looking out over the city. Clark stumbled but caught himself. 

 

"Wow! This is great."

 

"Thanks, Clark. Would you like a snack before we start? A guy your size probably has a good appetite."

 

"Will I need to wash the limo for that?"

 

"Don't be silly, Clark. I was hungry and figure college boys are always hungry. Help yourself." 

 

Lex waved to a small table in one corner that Clark hadn’t noticed. He dropped his backpack by the sofa and walked over to the table. There were cold cuts, several types of bread, relishes and condiments. Clark took a plate and built a huge sandwich. Lex smiled as he watched. 

 

After he'd left the campus, Lex had done some checking on young Clark Kent. He'd found out that Clark was in college on a scholarship, his parents had a small farm that was barely in the black, so he figured feeding the boy would be a good thing. The way the plate was loaded, he assumed it was a very good idea. 

 

"What would you like to drink, Clark? I have several types of soda, milk, juice, beer."

 

"A beer would be great." 

 

"I'll get it. Make yourself comfortable."

 

Lex disappeared and Clark inhaled several carrot sticks as he carried his plate to the sofa. Lex came back with two bottles and placed one in front of Clark. He watched as Clark hoovered the food and decided to send him home after dinner. 

 

When he went to get them another beer he requested that cook prepare a larger than normal dinner. Coming back, he handed Clark the beer and then opened a small box on the table. The remote he removed was quite large. The first button lowered the shades, the second revealed the hidden large plasma TV.

 

"I thought we'd relax a little and watch a documentary first. A friend from prep school produced this one. He loves that period in history as much as I do so it was as accurate as he could make it."

 

"Hey, that's great. Thanks."

 

Clark turned his attention to the screen, Lex watched Clark. Occasionally, Clark would ask a question and Lex answered. He was impressed at the insight of the questions. Clark might be ignorant of the history of the time but he obviously had a sharp mind. 

 

When the film ended, Clark turned to him and smiled. "That was great. Thanks for doing this for me. I learned more from that than a week in class."

 

"You have Saunders right?"

 

"Yes. Boring, dry and barely alive."

 

Lex laughed. "Yep, we used to make bets on when he'd go to sleep. I swear at times I thought we ought to check his pulse."

 

They spent several hours going over the text Clark had been assigned. Lex pulled some book from his private library and told Clark he could come over for books whenever he couldn't find what he wanted at the campus library. 

 

Lex didn't have to work very hard to get Clark to stay for dinner, after that, they watched a movie together. It was one in the morning before Clark left. Lex missed him before the elevator reached the lobby. 

 

******

 

Over the next several months, the two men danced around the attraction they felt. Lex's other friends teased him about slumming and his hayseed farmboy. He laughed it off, but gradually he stopped calling them. His life aside from school and studies consisted of Clark and then the few friends who orbited Clark's bright star.

 

He never would have imagined finding such joy in pizza and beer at a pub with a bunch of raucous twenty year olds. Clark had even invited him to spend spring break in Smallville. They had compromised they flew to Florida for three days and then spent the rest on the farm. 

 

The Kents accepted him readily when he showed a willingness to get dirty by helping Clark with farm chores. On the drive back to the city, Clark had dropped the bombshell that almost made him wreck the car.

 

"Next weekend can we go dancing?"

 

"Dancing?"

 

"Yeah, I know this great club, down on Spring Street."

 

That was the point when Lex nearly ran off the road. Spring Street was known for it's gay bars, fetish shops, and gay bookstore. He straightened the car and tried to ignore the smirk he could feel on Clark's face. 

 

"What club?"

 

"Achilles, great dance floor. And the waiters are cute."

 

"Go there often?"

 

"Not so much anymore. You take up a lot of my time."

 

"I'm so sorry I've inconvenienced you, Clark."

 

"Oh I'm not. I just figured now that I've taken you home to meet the folks, it was time for us to start dating."

 

"Dating?"

 

"I didn't want to make you run off the road again."

 

"What do you mean by that?"

 

"Stop the car and I'll tell you."

 

Lex looked over at Clark quickly then pulled off at the next exit. He pulled into a gas station and parked away from the entrance. He turned and faced Clark. 

 

"Well, Clark."

 

"I figured I should at least take you dancing before I tried to fuck you."

 

"Ah, well for that I demand a minimum of dinner and dancing."

 

"Dinner, huh? Will you accept meatloaf in the cafeteria?"

 

"No, but I'll settle for a burger at the Dairy Queen."

 

Clark reached out and pulled Lex to him for a soft kiss. When he pulled back, Lex sighed. "Do we need to wait until next weekend to start dating?"

 

"No, Lex. Tonight would be good."

 

"Tonight…yeah." 

 

With no further words, Lex started the car and got back on the road. On campus, Clark grabbed his bag from the back. "I'll be there to pick you up at seven." 

 

"I'll be ready."

 

Clark watched Lex drive off with a smile on his face. He'd done it and the world hadn't come to an end. He practically floated into the dorm. His future had begun. 

 

Fin


	2. Ivory Tower

Clark breezed into the lobby of Luthor Towers. The doorman waved as Clark used the access card that Lex had given him months before. He rode up in the elevator, reaching the penthouse promptly at seven. Opening the door, he stepped into the penthouse.

 

"Lex."

 

"Be right out."

 

Clark entered the living room, taking a bottle of water from the wet bar. He drank greedily, not admitting that it was nerves making him dry. 

 

"Clark, I'm ready."

 

Clark turned and dropped the bottle. Lex was wearing the same kind of thing Clark had often seen in the clubs, tight black leather pants riding low on his hips, a mesh shirt that his skin glowed through, boots and a leather jacket hanging from his hand. 

 

"I'm going to assume that reaction means that you like what you see."

 

"I…ah…are you planning on starting a riot?"

 

"You said you were taking me dancing at Achilles, didn't you? Surely, you've seen men dressed a lot like this there."

 

"I wasn't dating them."

 

"Why, Clark, you sound jealous."

 

"I just don't want to spend the night defending your honor."

 

Lex grinned at the frown on Clark's beautiful face. Grabbing his hand, Lex tugged him into the bedroom. He opened the closet door. 

 

"Pick out something else and I'll change."

 

Clark grinned before entering Lex's bedroom-sized closet. He came out with a less revealing shirt. "How about this one?"

 

"Am I to wear only a shirt? I thought the idea was to make me less noticeable."

 

"I like the pants and jacket. I'm not trying to make you look bad, I just want you to be able to get more than a foot in the door before anyone tries to jump you."

 

"What about you? Am I supposed to wait around while guys come on to you?"

 

"You're my date, I won't be looking at anyone else."

 

"Neither will I, Clark. Even if I went in stark naked and everyone in the place came on to me." The tease had left Lex's voice and Clark realized how what he said could be misunderstood. 

 

Clark crossed the space between them to touch Lex's cheek. 

 

"That didn't sound the way I meant it. Let's start over. I'll go out into the living room and you make your entrance."

 

Lex reached for the shirt but Clark threw it back into the closet. Lex smiled. Clark left the room and Lex took a couple of deep breaths. 

 

"What are you getting yourself into?" Lex asked his reflection. He received no reply. Turning, he headed to the living room. 

 

Clark let out a wolf whistle when Lex entered the room this time. Lex allowed Clark to take his hand as they headed out to the foyer. 

 

"I figured we'd take one of my cars."

 

"Hey, I invited you out. I have transportation covered."

 

Lex nodded. When the elevator reached floor level, they dropped hands, neither of them comfortable enough in the new relationship to advertise it yet.

 

Clark led Lex to a VW bug parked in one of the guest spaces. He'd seen the car before; it belonged to Chloe, and he figured she'd nearly split a gut when Clark asked to borrow it for a date. 

 

They made small talk on the way to dinner. When Clark pulled into a parking lot, Lex realized they were going to do a little better than a burger at the Dairy Queen. The restaurant was at one end of Spring Street. Clark led the way and they were seated quickly.

 

Lex looked over the menu. "What are you having, Clark?"

 

"I love the seafood here."

 

Lex nodded, wondering if Clark was going to let him pay for his dinner. He waited until Clark gave the twink his order. Lex ordered one of the least expensive things on the menu. When the waiter walked away, Clark frowned at him.

 

"Lex, I know my wallet can never compared to yours, but I can afford to buy you a real dinner."

 

"I'm not that hungry, Clark. Besides, I don't like dancing when I've had a heavy meal."

 

The waiter came back with the salads and made a point of hovering over Lex. Clark made a growling noise and the guy turned to look at him. Lex grinned and shrugged at him. 

 

"Lex..."

 

"Clark, he's trying to increase his tip. He assumes that I'm paying the check. He isn't really interested in me, just my wallet."

 

"Maybe I should tell him that I'm paying the check."

 

"Then he'd start to flirt with you and I'll be upset."

 

Clark gave him one of those 'lights up the world' smiles. Lex knew that most of the people in the room, male and female envied him. He also knew Clark wouldn't believe that if he told him. 

 

They lingered over dinner. Then, holding hands, they wandered down the street and browsed in the bookstore. Clark found a book he wanted and allowed Lex to purchase it for him. They stashed the book in the car before heading for Achilles.

 

The doorman took one look at Lex and motioned them in. Lex threw his jacket at the coatroom boy and tugged Clark right out to the dance floor. Leaning in close, he yelled over the music.

 

"Show me how that ass can move, Clark."

 

Clark flashed that smile and started to move. Lex watched until Clark reached out to grab his hips. The two of them stepped in close and started to move as one. Lex's leather pants helped him slide easily against Clark's jeans. 

 

It didn't take long before they were both hard. They danced through several songs before going to the bar for a drink. Clark started to reach for his wallet but the bartender told them it was on the house. A guy came up to Lex with a wide smile.

 

"Lex, you haven't been around lately. Still slumming I see."

 

"Jason, I'm on a date."

 

"What kind of hold does he have on you? You've abandoned all your friends for this hayseed."

 

Lex put a hand on Clark's arm. Jason had no clue how close he'd come to being thrown across the room. 

 

"Jason, my friends accept who I chose to date. They don't insult them. Clark, I want to dance."

 

Lex pulled Clark back to the dance floor. He stood still glaring at Jason until Lex kissed him. He knew he had Clark's undivided attention when one of those big hands slipped down the back of his pants. Pressing kisses along Clark's jaw, he finally tugged on an ear, before offering a suggestion.

 

"Why don't we get out of here?"

 

Clark nodded and lifted him off his feet. They moved quickly out of the club. Clark didn't put him down until they reached the car. The drive back to the penthouse was made in record time. 

 

As soon as they were in the elevator, Lex pushed Clark up against the wall. The kiss lasted until they reached the penthouse. Lex released Clark to tug him from the elevator. 

 

"I think I like dating, Clark."

 

"I'm sure I do."

 

Lex didn't hesitate in any way as he led Clark to his bedroom. There was no shyness between them. They immediately began to undress each other. 

 

Lex stopped long enough to bite and suck Clark's nipples as they appeared. Clark's hands froze on Lex's zipper. Lex grinned around the mouthful of flesh as he tortured the nipple. 

 

"God!"

 

Lex lifted his head to look at Clark, "Just remember that when you're tempted to argue with me."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Not too swift, I like that in a man."

 

Clark growled, lifted Lex and threw him onto the bed. Lex chuckled as Clark straddled him and began ripping at his pants. 

 

"Clark, they'll come off easier if you get my boots out of the way first." 

 

Clark jumped from the bed and tugged on Lex's boots, sending them flying across the room where they were halted by the wall. The next day Lex would have a difficult time pulling the boot from the hole where the heel was embedded. 

 

When they were both naked, Clark and Lex resumed kissing as they rutted against each other. It didn't take long for the pressure to build to the point of orgasm. 

 

Clark moaned as his come splashed against Lex's stomach and dick. Lex pulled back to smile at him. "I turn you on, huh?"

 

"Lex, you're an ass."

 

"From God to ass in what – ten minutes?"

 

"How can you talk when we're lying naked together like this?"

 

Lex answered by pulling Clark's hand down to wrap around his dick, giving it an encouraging squeeze. Covering Clark's mouth again, Lex thrust into his fist. A few hard pulls and Lex added to the mess between them. 

 

The kisses became slow, gentle, loving. Finally, Lex pulled back. 

 

"That was good, Clark. Are you going to spend the night or is Chloe expecting her car back."

 

"She gave me orders to have it back in the morning."

 

"Good, I was hoping you could stay."

 

"As long as you'll have me."

 

"I intend to have you for a long time to come, Clark."

 

Clark smiled before kissing Lex once more. They ignored the drying come on their bodies as they drifted off to sleep. 

 

The end.


	3. The Day the World Turned Purple

Clark had rolled in late the night before. He'd gone to the penthouse to study and ended up falling asleep after he and Lex got busy with more strenuous activity. When the fire died and the room grew cold, Lex's shivering woke him. 

 

If he hadn't had an early class he would have just stayed at Lex's overnight. When the alarm rang he nearly batted it across the room. Rising, he grabbed his robe and his toiletry kit to head for the shower. 

 

He was in such a hurry that he didn't notice the difference in the shampoo. He certainly noticed when he stepped from the shower to find that his hair was now a lovely shade of purple.

 

"Fuck!"

 

"Hey, Kent, great look. Did Luthor ask you to do that?"

 

"Fuck off!" 

 

A snicker greeted that. "Snappy comeback. I would have thought that Luthor had improved your vocabulary. But then I guess he isn't seeing you for your English skills."

 

Clark charged past him to his dorm room. Grabbing a baseball cap, he pulled it down on his head, hoping it would keep people from noticing. Pulling out his dresser drawer, he screeched when he found nothing but purple silk bikini underwear. 

 

What the fuck was going on here? He knew it couldn't have been Lex, they'd been together all afternoon and evening. In less than two minutes, he'd discovered that everything in his closet except his jeans had been died purple. He had a choice of shades based on the fabric, but still nothing but purple. 

 

His sock drawer revealed the same thing. Damn! It had to be Chloe. Only she was devious enough to do this to him. Plus, she was the only one to have a key to his room. 

 

Well, at least she'd done his laundry. He dressed and ran toward his first class. Slipping in, he hoped that the instructor wouldn't notice he was late. The man was notorious for asking difficult questions of people who arrived late, usually something that hadn't been covered yet. 

 

"Mr. Kent, so kind of you to join us. Can you tell me…"

 

He was so going to kill Chloe.

 

He managed to get through most of the day without too many comments. A few people didn't say anything because they liked him; others kept quiet because you never knew how Luthor would act to having his boy toy picked on.

 

Chloe was conspicuously absent from all the places he usually saw her. At the end of the day, he began a methodical search for her, finally tracking her down in the yearbook office. 

 

"Chloe Sullivan, I could kill you."

 

She gave him an innocent 'who me' look, but couldn't last when he pulled off the cap. Her giggles echoed through the room. He charged toward her, she dodged to the left, dancing out the door, then sprinted across the quad. 

 

Lex watched as Clark ran past him after her, a bemused expression on his face. His boyfriend had purple hair. That's all he could think as he watched Chloe laughing as she evaded Clark over and over. 

 

Lex knew Clark was letting her get away. In the time they'd been sleeping together he'd put together many things about his lover. Clark could practically fly, a fact Lex knew from the time Clark had crossed the lawn at the mansion to keep him from landing on his ass when he slipped from the patio wall while putting up a banner for Clark's birthday. 

 

He leaned back against his car and waited for the friends to wind down. Finally, Chloe feigned left; Clark sped up the barest bit and grabbed her swinging her into his arms. The two friends grinned at each other as they panted for air.

 

Lex sauntered over to them and spoke to Chloe.

 

"Chloe, should I thank you for getting him out of primary colors?"

 

Clark turned and placed a still laughing Chloe on her feet. He grinned at Lex, reached out and pulled him into a hug with Chloe.

 

"Only she would dare, Lex. You know that."

 

"I must say I think the hair is a bit overkill, but I approve of the tee shirt."

 

"Wait until you see what she stuffed my underwear drawer with." Clark immediately blushed when he'd realized he'd said that loud enough for most of the students around them to hear.

 

"Let me go you brute, I have a date, and it looks like you do, too."

 

Clark released her, and as she headed back toward the building Lex called out to her. "Does this stuff wash out?"

 

"Six shampoos, guaranteed."

 

Lex shook his head as she waved over her shoulder. "Come on, Clark, we'll go pick up a big bottle of shampoo."

 

Clark followed Lex to his car ignoring the stares; for once, it was his hair and not the fact that he was with Lex Luthor that was getting him stared at. He jumped into the car next to Lex and allowed himself to be whisked away. 

 

Lex headed for the penthouse and they rode up in the private elevator. "So, does she often do things like this to you?"

 

"Not in a while. I think she was subtlety reminding me that she's around. I haven't spent much time with her lately."

 

"That's my fault."

 

"No, it's mine. I'd rather be with you these days. If she were in a relationship, she'd be gone all the time, too."

 

"Still, you've been friends for a long while. Why don't we take her out clubbing?"

 

"Because we couldn't act like we normally do in straight clubs."

 

"Clark, she might enjoy a gay club and we wouldn't fuck where she might see us anyway."

 

"We wouldn't?" Clark asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"No, we wouldn't, just like I wouldn't fuck you at your parents house. I find being with you makes me more respectable."

 

"Lex Luthor, as I live and breathe, that is a word I never thought you'd say in conjunction with yourself." 

 

"Well, I could haul out the cliché and say 'you make me want to be a better man'. But movie quotes are so cheap. I want your parents to one day be proud that you are with me."

 

"Oh, Lex."

 

Clark pulled him close for a kiss. The doors opened, Clark lifted Lex and carried him toward the door using his x-ray vision to keep on course as he continued the kiss. 

 

This was another thing Lex had grown used to, being carried around; Clark did it with distressing frequency. Or so he told him. Secretly, he was thrilled to have such a strong lover; it made it all the sweeter when Clark gave him control. 

 

Clark released him to allow Lex to open the door. Clark lifted him again to head toward the bathroom. He knew there was enough shampoo left for at least one good scrub. 

 

Clark set Lex down to allow him to undress as he ripped his own clothes off. When he got to the underwear, Lex signaled for him to do a turn for him. 

 

"I must find out where she got those. You'd look good in a black pair."

 

"Lex, they barely cover my dick."

 

"Yeah, I noticed." Lex leered at him and let his tongue loll from his mouth.

 

Clark's dick responded and the slip of purple was suddenly obscene. The uncut head and a good two inches of Clark's cock peeked over the edge. Lex crooked his finger in a come here gesture, and when Clark was close enough Lex rubbed the slit with his thumb.

 

Clark was pretty sure it would be a while before they got around to washing his hair. Lex hooked two fingers in the waistband of the briefs and tugged down sharply. Clark gasped as the elastic was snapped across the base of his dick, trapping his balls inside.

 

"You look so hot in these. I hate the baggy boxers you normally wear."

 

"They're comfortable."

 

"But they don't turn me on the way these do." Lex squeezed the head of Clark's dick for emphasis. 

 

Clark reached out for Lex but Lex danced away. "You want me farm boy? Then come and get me."

 

Lex slipped around Clark as he stood there looking shocked. So Lex wanted to play, he could do that. Lex had taught him that sex was more than sticking it in and humping like a male dog. Lex made him laugh aloud during sex, made him cry with need, and beg as pretty as any spoiled little pup ever did. 

 

He chased Lex through the penthouse, almost, but not quite catching him several times. He was mindful of the way his cock was bobbing above the pushed down bikinis. But he knew that just excited Lex more. Lex loved to watch Clark move, especially when he was naked. 

 

Finally, Lex deliberately tripped and allowed Clark to grab him and carry them both down onto the extra wide sofa. The sofa arrived in the penthouse shortly after Clark spent the night for the first time. When questioned, Lex told him he wanted something they could snuggle on comfortably. Of course, snuggling wasn't the only thing that went on there. 

 

Clark held Lex down and sucked on his nipples. "Stop!"

 

"Say uncle."

 

"Never, a Luthor never gives in." Lex grinned as Clark attacked his nipple once more, this time using his teeth lightly.

 

"Don't!"

 

"Say it."

 

"Never, I tell you, never."

 

Clark held Lex tightly and scooted down to attack his belly button. Lex had a delightful innie that Clark loved to rim. He waited until Lex was writhing to demand again.

 

"Say uncle."

 

"You can ravage me all night, I'll never say it."

 

"Never say never." Clark told him before moving just enough to push his tongue into the leaking slit of Lex's dick. Lex made a delightful purring sound as Clark lapped up the nectar.

 

"Don't! Stop!"

 

"You need to say the magic word if you want me to stop." 

 

"That word will never pass my lips, infidel."

 

"Ah, I do love a man who stands by his principles. Too bad it is going to cost you so dearly."

 

Clark bent just a little more and Lex slid into his throat. Sucking cock was something he excelled at, maybe because he loved everything about it. He loved the taste, the feel, the smell, and especially the way Lex writhed and whimpered as he sucked him dry. 

 

Lex's body arched as Clark took him in to the root. No one had ever sucked him off the way that Clark could. He knew that if one day he screwed this up and Clark left him that he'd spend the rest of his life remembering this. 

 

"Uncle, uncle, uncle." Lex screamed as he emptied down Clark's throat. 

 

Clark grinned around the still hard flesh as he continued to suck until Lex's moans changed from sated to over sensitized. Then he allowed the softened dick to slip from his mouth. Crawling up to lie next to Lex he pulled him close, waiting for Lex to come down.

 

Lex nuzzled Clark's throat, as he slowly became aware again. "Damn you, Clark Kent."

 

"You know that would carry a little more threat if you didn't purr as you said it."

 

"I don't purr."

 

"I beg to differ, you purr, a lot."

 

"Shut up, and get us to the bathroom. We need to get your hair back to normal."

 

"We don't have enough shampoo for six washings."

 

"I'll call down and have someone go and get some more. Go start the shower." Lex watched as Clark left the room and then yelled down the hallway. "And no playing with my toys in there."

 

"Aye, mon capitaine."

 

"Don't be cheeky, boy."

 

Clark laughed and reached back to yank down on the back of the underwear. Lex made his call and then headed toward the shower. Clark was inside lathering his hair. Lex stood for a long moment and just watched as the soapsuds slipped down that beautiful body.

 

"Well are you coming in to play with your toys?"

 

"Just wash your hair, smart ass."

 

"Oh, my ass thanks you."

 

"It'll be thanking me alright." Lex warned.

 

He stepped into the shower and squeezed a generous portion of the soft soap onto his fingers. Clark moaned as two slender digits entered his hole, his head dropped back as he forgot everything but the magical things Lex was doing to his ass. 

 

That was another thing Lex had learned. Clark gave a whole new meaning to the term ass play. Clark didn't have just one spot that was sensitive. His body had a deep spot that caused him to convulse but the area just inside was sensitive in it's own way. Lex had made him come on many occasions just from rimming him deeply. 

 

But using his fingers as he was at that moment brought the most delightful reactions. Lex fingered Clark until his knees began to give out. Wrapping one arm around Clark, he held him tightly as he slicked his dick and rammed home. 

 

The first time he hit that spot and Clark jerked he was unprepared and they ended up on the floor. Since that time, he made sure he was anchored. He peeked over Clark's shoulder and watched as Clark painted the tile.

 

Easing out slightly he drove in again, hitting the spot harder. Clark's gasp echoed from the tile as his ass tightened on Lex. Lex grunted as Clark milked another orgasm from him. 

 

The two then slid to the floor as the water continued to rain down on them. It was hours, at least it seemed that way, before either of them could move. Clark rinsed his hair and then lifted Lex to carry him to bed. 

 

Lex snuggled on Clark's shoulder and slipped into sleep. Clark was awake for a while longer, thinking that soon he would need to tell Lex the truth. Lex had made off hand comments about his differences, but had never asked outright. 

 

Clark had learned enough to figure out that Lex was afraid of driving him away. Clark decided that he was hopelessly in love; probably for the one and only time he ever would be, so it was time to let Lex in. Time to put aside the fear and grab onto this man. 

 

Clark drifted to sleep secure in Lex's feelings and trying to figure out the best way to say, "I'm an alien; do you want to get married?"

 

But that is a story for another day.

 

The end.


End file.
